Rude Awakenings
by Justasimplekidfrombrooklyn
Summary: Leanne asks Jo why she is tired, with an unexpected reply… Janto fic, OC point-of-view Rated M for safety, swearing and sexual themes. I do not own Torchwood, the characters except Lee and Jo, the song Captain Jack by Billy Joel, school lectures or Ipods


**Rude Awakenings**

_Sad thing is; this is a true story. Minus the whole Torchwood thing, and it being on a school morning. But the song, Boogie wonderland was being played, loudly, to drown out the noise…_

-_-_-

"Morning Jo!" Leanne sat down in the seat next to her best friend. She mumbled a reply from the crook of her arm.

"What's up? Have another nocturnal spell again?" She prodded the half sleeping teen, who had begun to drool on her arm.

"No. Rude awakening this morning." Jo pulled herself up, wiping the drool from her arm, making a disgusted face. Lee laughed at her friend, as their teacher walked in for the hour long boredom that was their weekly math's lecture. Luckily for the two girls, they sat relatively near the back of the room where there were speakers, in an undisturbed area known as 'the geek zone.' The frats and Jock's, with their cheerleader girlfriends sat two rows lower, on the opposite side of the room. They were safe to chat about what they wished, as long as one of them took notes for the other to copy.

Jo had learned that from Ianto.

The teacher began the lecture, and Lee scribbled down some notes, looking as if she were really paying attention.

"Define rude awakening?" She hissed at her friend.

"Well, I was in my own world, asleep, dreaming as I always do."

"Well not always, because sometimes your dreams are what you, Jack and Ianto are-" Jo glared at her, and she blushed, silencing herself.

"Go on."

"Like I was saying, me, sweetly asleep, then my phone alarm went off. Early." She seemed to spit out the world early, making Lee laugh.

"So you're pissed off because your alarm went off early?" She raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"At the time, it had pissed me off, but I just listened to the music that was playing on my iPod; that cheered me up slightly." She smiled.

Jo picked up a pencil and looked intently at the board, glancing at her paper every now and then and scribbling down what the Teacher had just said. He was glaring at the two girls as they sat there, trying not to laugh.

When he'd finished glaring, and turned back to the board, Lee faced Jo again.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Why were you pissed?" Lee's face showed her intentions; this story WAS going to be told. Jo rubbed the palm of her hand down the right side of her face, pushing her fringe back in doing so.

"I was lying there, in my own little world, almost asleep again, and that's when I heard it."

"Heard what?" Lee leaned closer, as Jo chewed the rubber of her pencil, blushing.

"Ianto's moaning."

Lee's eyes widened and she stifled a laugh. "No. Fucking. Way!" Lee squeaked like a fan girl as Jo sighed.

"Yes fucking way. Those two assholes kept me awake another fucking hour…fucking!" Jo leaned back in her chair, biting her lip.

"What kind of moaning?"Lee dared to ask. Jo leaned her head from one side to the other, attacking the inside of her cheek, as if trying to remember or decide.

"The good kind. He was having fun." She nodded slightly, blushing. Lee knew what Jo had meant by that; she was sure the shape shifter had also had a sexual relationship with the Welshman.

"Anyway, I just turned up the music and rolled over…never did catch up on my sleep though. Darn those fuckers…"

"What song was it?" Lee asked one more question. Jo smiled.

"Boogie wonderland; the 'Happy Feet' version." Jo trailed off into her own little world, a smile spreading over her face. Lee leaned back in her chair and let out a long drawn sigh; she was sure more than anything her friend was slightly jealous, but she could also understand the annoyance of waking up and hearing your two legal guardians plus boyfriend's plural, having sex on a school day.

"You gonna get them back?" She looked at Jo, who was smiling a wolfy smile.

"Oh yeah."

-_-_-

The hub was silent. It was about midnight and not a creature stirred, with the exception of one Ianto Jones and one Jack Harkness.

"Jack, oh god Jack!" Ianto's ragged breath voiced as Jack planted kisses all around his shoulders and neck.

"Wow Yan, I haven't even begun the fun stuff and you're already as hard as, well this morning." Jack gave a sly wink.

Ianto remained silent for a few seconds.

"Do you think Jo is asleep?"

Jack frowned.

"You really think she would hear us through the hatch door?" He seemed to laugh as he said it. Ianto smiled and looked into Jack's eyes. They were both totally relaxed with each other, content in being where they were. And nothing could go-

_But Captain Jack will get you high tonight_

_And take you to your special island_

_Captain Jack will get you by tonight_

_Just a little push 'n' you'll be smilin'_

Jack and Ianto's heads snapped up, to where two bright blue wolf eyes were glaring down at them. Jack laughed sheepishly, as Ianto babbled on, trying to explain.

"Not on school nights, OR mornings, and invite me next time." She winked, leaving her iPod deck playing next to the hatch and she assumed her sleeping position on the put up bed in Jack's office.

"Bitch." Jack mumbled, settling down next to Ianto for a night sleep.

Without sex.


End file.
